


Just a Bad Dream

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Again, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Some Fluff, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Vanya doesn't- can't- understand why her father locked her up. Didn't he love her? Wasn't he her father?And then... then there are the bad dreams. The only things keeping her company these lonely, dark days...… that is, until Number Five…(Inspired by Maddienole's 'Stay'. I suggest you check it out ^^)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885216
Kudos: 111





	Just a Bad Dream

Power rippled through her entire body. She felt powerful as the notes floated from her violin's strings, the music filling her, calming her. The crowd before her looked on with awe at her solo, at the notes she played with every stroke on the strings. The moon shining bright above her, making her feel at home. She looked down to the crowd to see a familiar woman standing among the rows of seats, and as their eyes met, the woman smiled. Vanya smiled back, her eyes filled with genuine happiness.

But then it was dark. There was screaming. Vanya didn't stop playing, as if her life depended on it. She stood, and next thing she knew he black robes had turned completely white, beautiful, shining underneath the moonlight. Waves of power spread out around her, but she ignored the screaming. She had to keep playing, the show had to go on. 

But then the dream turned even darker, and Vanya now stood in the middle of a destroyed city, tears falling down her face. Why did she cry? Who was the woman lying under the stones? What the hell was going on? What was happening to he-?!

"Vanya!" Vanya suddenly gasped, jolting awake and sitting up on her bed, her breathing ragged and quick. She clutched at her chest, where her heart was, beating, begging to rip itself outside her ribcage. It hurt, it hurt so much. Her chest, her head, her eyes, her shoulders-

"Va-nya." A firm voice said. She turned her head to find it was Five. Of all people, Five. He was gripping her shoulders, his eyes intense on hers. She coukd feel a slight tremble in his hands on her shoulders as she shivered, tears falling from her eyes and running down her cheeks. Her hands were trembling terribly. She couldn't think straight. What had been that? Had she caused that?

"Vanya! For heaven's sake, please look at me," one of her brother's hands left her shoulders, using it to tilt her head up so their eyes woukd meet. "Vanya, it's okay-"

"I- I killed-" Vanya covered her mouth, sobs racking all over her. She had killed someone. She was a killer. She had killed someo-

"Vanya. It was just a nightmare." her brother's voice was surprisingly soft. He was usually the one with the actitude, probably the smartest of all seven of them, and the scariest when it came to words. Yet here he was now, pulling Vanya's thin frame to him so he could wrap her in a hug. She cried onto his shoulder, unable to think straight for the moment, and her elder brother gently stroked her back, telling her it was alright and that he was there with her and that she hadn't killed anyone. Her breathing was still ragged by the time he let go off her, many minutes later, and she was trembling from head to toe, her hair and mind a mess. Five wordlessly stood and suddenly left via teleportation. Vanya felt tears run her cheeks as silence filled the dark room. He had left her alone. He didn't love her either? She pulled her bedsheets higher, tears flowing once more as sobs begun to fill her again. She shut her eyes tightly. Maybe if she wished enough, all of this would-

"Vanya? Look, I got you some water," she opened her eyes again to find Five holding a small lantern with a flickering candle in it, along with a glass of water. He gently placed the lantern on her bedside table, then helped her to drink the water since her hands were trembling far too much for her not to spill it all over her sheets. 

"Is it better now?" he asked quietly. She nodded her head, grateful for the coolness as it went down her throat. "Why are you down here?"

"Dad put... me here." she responded, her voice trembling. She didn't see her brother's expression, a dark shadow crossing his face. It was bad enough that their father treated Vanya differently just because she had no powers, but to lock her up?

"C-can you stay with me?" Vanya's tiny voice made him look at her. Her small body was even smaller than it had been before, her long, brown hair a mess, eyes wide with raw fear. He slowly sat by her bedside, squeezing her hand.

"Of course."


End file.
